


Chrysophilia

by commaAbuser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Casual Sex, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Drone Season 2018, Erotic Electrostimulation, Gags, Helmstroll Kink, M/M, Wire Play, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commaAbuser/pseuds/commaAbuser
Summary: "I'm searching for the difference betweenWhat content and content can bringMaybe they're no different 'cause they look the sameMaybe I'm just an algorithm with a given nameBut I'm trying to find the difference"Content by Joywave





	Chrysophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatterdemalionAmberite (amberite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberite/gifts).



Sollux has traced an unusual but faint signal to this ancient derelict vessel floating among a field of meteorites pretty far from the light of an unfamiliar blue host star. It's all ice and space dust out here, floating rubble and remains from minor collisions, some space rocks, and some metal pieces and parts. Sollux's cruiser is tiny and modern, sleek enough to navigate the rocky minefield without too much effort. The target ship is half skeletal but some of the tyrian pink armor remains intact. The bridge is gone and Sollux has hacked into the ship but it's missing the components to pop out the docking port. Sollux has to park his cruiser on the hull and use a plasma cutter to get through the armor. He doesn't waste time and makes sure he's over the helmsroom when he does it. It's definitely sealed off according to the ship's logs, and it's the only thing on the ship giving off any life signals. 

Sollux floats down to the helmsblock slowly, readying himself for the worst. He's seen a lot, rescuing abandoned helmsmen from desolate abandoned vessels. This one has been gone for a long time, judging based on the old fashioned plugs in the helmsman's back. Sollux's sensors report the atmosphere in the helmsroom is normal so he removes his helmet and gloves. The temperature is still good. He's alive. That thought alone is frightening. Who could even survive an age alone in this wreck? Someone powerful, very powerful. Someone legendary even. Sollux shivers, his hand on the first plug at the base of the helmsman's skull. He almost dares to look around the front, to see his symbol, his face. He doesn't. As soon as he pulls the first plug, the signals go crazy, lights flash and screens go crazy with colors and the ship lurches. Sollux grits his teeth and tries to communicate with the computer through his visor again, unsuccessfully. It's throwing out random ones and zeros that would roughly translate to a keysmash. 

"ju2t be calm, ii'm goiing two get you out of here..." Sollux types on his minipalmhusk and sends it to the computer, hoping the message will translate. Hoping he's not too gone to understand. Sollux watches as some strange interference plays across the screen in response, it takes him a minute but he realizes that it's not attempted language at all, it's imagery. Sollux doesn't have time to program himself a translator for something that sophisticated, sophisticated and outdated. It's like ascii art on acid with numerical descriptions and calls to things that aren't in any database Sollux knows offhand.

Sollux continues to watch the numbers and letters fly across his screen as he pulls the next few plugs on the helmsman's cervical column and starts on the thoracic. It was a clean installation at least, Sollux notes, none of the plugs are infected or bleeding. The tyrian biowires have formed a perfect symbiotic mesh around his arms and legs. Getting him out of those will be more difficult and take longer, but hopefully the helmsman will be able to help, once he's unplugged. Sollux stares at the muscled wall of his back with admiration. Usually there's quite a bit of muscle wasting, especially in older systems that still use plugs and biowires, but this guy is ripped. His electrical impulses are still strong enough to stimulate his muscles. That's a good sign. 

The four lumbar plugs go slow, they're the last ones and their removal is usually what causes panic in helmsmen that have been hooked up a long time. Sollux gives him space between each one, and everything seems fine. His visor on the floor is still outputting numbers and letters at its max absolute display pace, however. Sollux's hand hovers over the last plug, watching his visor. It should go blank. The communication with the ship will have been severed. Then it will be a race to get the biowires out and get the helmsman onto Sollux's vessel to recover before the helmsroom becomes inhospitable. Sollux's hand shakes but he pulls the last plug resolutely, and as planned, the feedback on the visor stops. 

The Psiioniic lurches in his biowires, not understanding the weight of his own gravity against them for several minutes. He just feels the hands of the intruding troll pulling at the wires surrounding his arms. It feels like pale kisses, the gentle hands of a lover long missed. He doesn't even realize that he's crying from the sensation of physical contact for the first time in centuries. Time doesn't occur to him, only the soft, deft fingers prying at the biowires. 

Sollux finishes disconnecting the arm wires but the helmsman hangs there, half sobbing and half laughing. It's very quiet, but apparent. It's not an unusual reaction. Intensely emotional reactions to being unhooked from the ship are common, especially after such a long time. Sollux finds his hands shaking as he's starting to disconnect the legs. This whole experience is eerie, an ancient living helmsman found on the edge of known territory in some huge wreck in an asteroid belt? Sollux is quicker with unbinding the legs until he has to move around to the front of the helmsman and he notices the symbol on the front of his chest. It's The Psiioniic. The Psiioniic. 

The Psiioniic sees Sollux, a small adult troll of slight build. Twin sets of horns mark Sollux as a gold blood even if the yellow flush across his cheeks didn't. Psii tries to remember words, but out comes static and crackle in its place. Psii decides this is a dream, a young adult troll so similar to himself rescuing him? What are the possibilities of that? He can run those calculations, and he does, but he doesn't care about the results. The foreign troll picks himself back up and starts to work on the front biowires, his head held down to avoid eye contact. The tears flowing down his face feel real though, too real. They sting. He can't remember the last time he felt that particular pang in his eyes.

"you could help me wiith the2e, you know, your mu2cle2 aren't wa2ted and you don't have wiirerot," Sollux dares to say, as he nears the biowires affixed to the more intimate parts of Psii, Alternia's most legendary helmsman. 

Psii hums and sparks with psionic energy, he holds out his hand and watches it ghost over his fingertips as Sollux attends to the remainder of his wires. Wirerot, that sounds familiar. Something ugly and unwanted, but a distant fear now. The feeling of the small tyrian cords being pulled away from the chitin sheath that covers his twin bulges wakes him up a bit and he surges with energy, instinctually gripping the shoulders of the smaller troll in front of him. Nothing happens. The sensation is there, and then gone quickly, but he doesn't let go. The warmth of another lifeform is soothing. Psii just begins to realize he's not dreaming as he watches the way Sollux's fingers move in unanticipated directions, clearing biowires with ease. The make of his suit is unlike any Psii has seen before. He tries to remember how to talk, and a noise comes out of his mouth, but it's a low hum. It's been so long since he communicated with his mouth and not psionically through electronic signals. He wonders how psionically active his fellow goldblood rescuer is, but that question is answered for him within a few minutes, when his wires are cleared and Sollux grabs both him and the discarded visor and gloves and moves them both with ease through the hole in the hull, back into Sollux's small ship. 

Sollux sets Psii down as gently as possible and seals the hatch linking his ship to the rapidly cooling and deoxygenating derelict vessel. Immediately Sollux zips off his spacesuit and stores it in a nearby compartment, speaking to the computer aloud to log another successful acquisition. Psii still looks dazed but is staring right at him, curiously. Sollux realizes his symbol is emblazoned in vivid gold on his nearly all-black flight suit. "oh, yeah, 2ame 2ymbol, iif ii'm not mii2taken you're the p2iioniic, you're legendary, diid you know?" 

Sollux doesn't expect the Psiioniic to answer, and he doesn't. He just watches. Sollux has rules for this, he's already violated one by not moving Psii immediately to a containment chamber. He's not here to reintroduce the helmstrolls to society or heal their broken minds, he's just a retrieval expert. For some reason Sollux is struggling with putting Psii in the holding cell. Maybe it's the similarity in their eyes, the familiar red and blue, maybe it's out of respect. Sollux doesn't think on it much, he just lets Psii roam free while he goes to the bridge where he's the pilot and the power source for the ship. The technology is significantly advanced since the time of the Psiioniic, Sollux just equips a psionic interceptor around his neck and it feeds into wires in the ship and into several large battery banks in the hull of the ship to contain the excess energy. The battery bank ensures that the pilot can sleep and the ship can run on autopilot during those times. Sollux navigates the vessel out of the rocky debris and disconnects himself from the neckgear as soon as the ship clears the asteroid field. He's surprised to see Psii standing in the room behind him, watching. 

"oh yeah," Sollux winces, feeling awkward in the shadow of such a great psionic, "we don't need iimplant2 anymore, ju2t thii2 fucky liittle neck deviice, mo2t of iit2 2iize act2 a2 an iin2ulator actually..." Sollux trails off, Psii doesn't seem interested in the device that was hooked to his neck or the wires that it's attached to. Sollux watches as the larger troll approaches him, unphased. 

Psii reaches out and touches Sollux's horns. They feel real. Nothing makes sense. Not the display or the room, or the device that was around his neck. The little troll's words sound like a hiss, like a buzzing, it's all static in Psii's mind. The only thing real was the warmth of that touch from earlier. So Psii touches his face. He doesn't flinch or move away. 

"hmm ii'm thiinkiing maybe ii 2hould run 2ome diiagno2tiic2 on you afterall," Sollux muses, pushing Psii's hand away and quickly typing some things into the computer, making sure to lock Psii and his energy signature away from the permissions to pilot or control the ship while he's at it. The man is oddly coherent but incoherent. 

Sollux walks through the ship, past the containment room he's supposed to have the Psiioniic in, and right to the small medical bay. The Psiioniic naturally follows like a lost puppy, a very large confused lost puppy. Sollux opens his mouth to explain the tools he's about to use on Psii, but he decides that he'll explain the very minimal shit he knows if and when Psii decides he's actually going to give a good attempt at talking back. First Sollux runs a scanner over him and confirms that he's a healthy adult. Old, but not dying. His brain functionality is normal. "the 2y2tem tell2 me you're iin good health, tho2e biiowiire2 worked miiracle2 but iit 2tiill 2eem2 liike you're iin 2hock or 2omethiing." 

Psii stares at Sollux. He opens his mouth and it’s nothing but static energy again. Sollux winces. 

“you’re tryiing but ii can’t under2tand that noii2e at all, and 2adly ii thiink ii have two put you iin the holdiing cell after all, iin ca2e you 2uddenly freak out, 2ome helm2men get wiithdrawal2 kiinda, 2hock2 from not beiing hooked two the 2y2tem,” Sollux explains, leading Psii to the cell. It’s basic. It’s a brig with a tiny metal toilet and sink, and a standard insulated sopor bed. He tries not to lock eyes with the legendary psionic as he locks the door and goes to his own quarters to rest. He’s been awake for way too many hours, days perhaps, trying to fly to and source this signal. It’s easy to lose time when you’re alone and everything is dark empty space punctuated by stars, Sollux thinks, settling into his own squishy bed. It’s not any different from Psii’s room, it’s just been made more comfortable with some of Sollux’s personal items. It doesn’t take Sollux long to nod off into a deep dreamless sleep. 

Sollux is awoken by blaring alarms and an unusual chill in the air. The ship has started a countdown to power failure, something that should not be happening at all, as the power banks were completely full. Sollux dons his visor in a flash and the data is moving across the screen rapidly, too rapidly for Sollux to understand all of it right away. Multiple power line disconnections all across the ship. The batteries are fine, the ship just lost access to them. “fuck,” Sollux mutters harshly, and he stalks off towards the control room, but then spots the Psiioniic, still in his cell, but writhing with wires. Not biowires. Normal wires - the ship’s wires. The ancient troll has torn them out of the ceiling, out of the walls, used psionics to lead most of them into his tiny cell and wrap them around himself like a cuddly electric blanket.

Of course he has. Sollux facepalms and unlocks the cell door. “what have you done!?” Sollux asks him, rhetorically, “the 2hiip ii2 goiing two lo2e power and we’ll fuckiing freeze two death before ii can fiix thii2!” 

“No,” Psii says, and his voice comes out grainy and harsh, deep, and warped. 

“ye2 we are! can’t you feel iit gettiing cold iin here - hear those alarm2?” Sollux points upwards, gesturing vaguely at the speaker nodules in Psii’s room. Sollux begins to inspect the damage, ripping wires away from Psii as he does. He mutters curses under his breath. He almost needs Psii’s help to fix this in time. What was that ‘no’? Sollux scoffs.   
“I said no,” Psii stresses, his voice crackling, electricity blasting out of his eyes in red and blue flashes and crackles around Sollux’s hand. 

Sollux flinches from the sting. Okay. This guy actually can pack a punch. That’s intimidating. This was a mistake. Going to sleep was a mistake. Sollux starts to feel panic well up in him like he hasn’t since he was a wiggler. This is bad. All bad. The Psiioniic is clearly out of his mind. Sollux lets out an exasperated groan and continues to try to pull wires from around Psii. 

Psii moves only slightly and the wires obey him, moving with stealthy psionics to wrap around Sollux’s neck and arms with swift precision. In less than a few seconds, Sollux is being held in the air, bound by wires. The Psiioniic stares at him. “I said no,” He repeats a third time, this time much more clearly and with intent, a follow up warning crackle in his red and blue eyes. 

“lii2ten buddy ii know that you’re a famou2 fuck and you’re really powerful and you’ve been gone a long tiime but iif ii don’t reconnect the2e wiire2 to the 2hiip we are goiing two diie!” Sollux screeches, testing the wires but not being able to find any give in their grip. He doesn’t want to try to shock Psii because he’s not sure he’d win that fight. He’s very sure he’d lose, actually. It’s death either way. 

“The ship is fine,” Psii says again, willing the wires to travel over Sollux’s torso like metallic rivulets. He watches the younger yellowblood flinch as the metal snakes lower towards his bone bulge where Psii stops it suddenly. He watches Sollux’s eyes crackle and his mouth turn down. He can tell the younger man is holding back a considerable amount of energy. Why?

“alriight ju2t what are you doiing two me here buddy?” Sollux asks, his tone sour, but his mind wondering what was the intent with all of that silvering metal cord going right towards his junk. 

“Were you aware of the trackers reporting back to the Empire inside this ship’s OS?” Psii asks. 

Sollux sighs, “of cour2e ii wa2, the empre22 ii2 a good friiend of miine.” 

“The Empire is never your friend,” Psii says, resolutely, letting the wires coil lower, avoiding Sollux’s bulge but wrapping around the root of his legs and squeezing tight. 

“thiing2 have changed 2iince you were a helm2man, ii really don’t know what el2e two tell you, buddy, other than the 2hiip ii2 goiing two become really iinho2piitable for u2 2oon.” 

“Do you really have that little faith in me? You’re the one that called me legendary.” 

Sollux groans and grumbles, testing the wires again, his red and blue electricity crackling around him, “ii’m almo2t done beiing poliite two you dude.” 

“Bring it little gold, you can’t beat me, not at hacking, and not at psionics,” The Psiioniic says, smiling slightly. After reading the ship’s logs, he’s completely confident in that. 

Sollux screeches an intelligible string of curses and fights the wires with all his might and with his energy, which only heats the metal and causes him to sear his skin slightly. It’s a short burst of all of his efforts and then he fizzles out, sulking and slouching while held up by the metal ropes as much as he can. He’s accepted it, that he might die because the legendary Psiioniic was a few bees short of a beehive. It felt like, for a second, there could’ve been something good and black there between the two of them, but he doesn’t stand a chance after all. It’s a shame he’s been lonely out here in space so long too. He hasn’t had much time for quadrantmates or even casual liaisons. Now he’ll only have twenty two sweeps of lifespan too, pathetic for a powerful goldblood. 

In the background, the ship’s computer blares its garish warning until it warps, fizzles and stops entirely. Everything is silent. Several minutes pass while Sollux waits for the generators to slowly turn off, for the lights to go out, for the cold of empty to creep even further into the hull. Nothing happens. Psii just stands tall and unaffected, staring a hole into Sollux’s fluffy bowed head. 

“Now that that’s over, and the Empire’s eyes are not upon us, we can discuss your interests, my interests, and how they’re momentarily mutually beneficial,” Psii begins, gesticulating with his large slender hands. 

“mutually benefiiciial?” Sollux asks darkly, chuckling. He doesn’t know what Psii is on about at all, but this sure was a fucking stunt the asshole pulled. He disconnected him from the Empire, sure, but that had serious consequences. Fleets might get sent out to look, or he’d be pronounced dead. Fef would over-worry for sure. Great. Fantastic. Just what he needed. 

“I’ll let you hook all of that back up, as soon as I drop myself on a planet without an Empire presence and with a breathable atmosphere. Until then, it stays off,” Psii says, waiting for a confirmation from Sollux, “Look kid, I don’t want to have to leave you tied up this entire time, even though I know you’re into that.”

Sollux rolls his eyes far back into his head, “for real dude? at thii2 poiint you can fuck riight off a2 far a2 ii’m concerned, legendary or not.” *Kid*? Really? Sollux knows the Psiioniic is impossibly old for a member of his same caste, but still. 

“That brings me to my point, or we could spend the time more pleasantly, by just fucking, and you stay tied up anyway, because I’m into that.” 

“diid the mother grub fuck a bleatbea2t on the day you were hatched?” 

Psii rolls his eyes, “You really don’t have to try to get me all riled up, I’m pretty willing to proceed about this casually without the usual quadrant related tango that occurs when two guys want to fill some buckets.”

Sollux nearly spits, looking angrily at Psii, the same height as him when he’s lifted with wires, “who 2ay2 ii want two fiill anythiing even remotely liike a bucket wiith you pii22braiin?” 

“Did you just use a caste based slur on me, a member of your own caste?” The Psiioniic smiles, and moves forward to stroke Sollux’s face. “That’s precious.” 

Sollux grits his teeth, “iif you could 2top conde2cendiing two me then that’d be 2weet.” 

“Nah,” Psii says, his mouth quirking into a larger grin. “First you’re going to admit to me what you want.”

“pfft, good luck wiith that old man,” Sollux sneers, stressing the *old man*. 

“That was consent, wasn’t it?” Psii strokes one of his fingers down Sollux’s neck, “You just had your hands all over me yesterday without my consent, removing things you had no business removing. The way I look at it, you deserve this.” 

Sollux opens his mouth then closes it. He could fight for himself, he could. But he begins to suspect this is part of the playing. It has already started. Psii knows damn well he was rescued, not that he’s shown an ounce of gratitude for it. “fiine do your wor2t,” Sollux breathes, unimpressed. 

“My worst?” Psii asks, dragging his hand down Sollux’s chest slowly and the wires begin to move against Sollux’s clothing again, squeezing harder and wiggling up towards his bulge with no sign of stopping. 

Sollux’s breath catches in his throat at the teasing sensation. It’s been so long since anyone or anything other than himself has touched near his bulge that just one metallic brush of a larger wire over his still-clothed slit causes his bulge to unsheath. His pusher is pounding in his aural clots as he looks up at Psii. Words leave his mind in favor of focus on the sensation between his legs as the wires wrap around his hips and strain, pushing against his bulge in a way that is nearly too hard, too tight. 

Then Psii removes the wires all at once, watching as Sollux gasps and his bulge writhes, obvious in his skintight suit. “I want you to beg me for it.”

Sollux, free of the wires now, floating slightly with his psionics, rubs at his wrists where the wires left soft golden indentations in his gray skin. Beg? Beg?! He snickers. “no way am ii goiing two beg you fe2teriing 2ack pu2tule!”   
The Psiioniic glares at him, and slowly raises himself up with his own brightly flickering red and blue energy. The whole room, filled with writhing wires, is now electrified in shades of rapidly alternating red and blue. If the young goldblood wants a fight, Psii will give him a fight, it’s not a fight he could possibly win, but he’ll respect him enough for it. After all, the guy saved him, in a manner of speaking. There’s so much that Sollux does not understand about everything. Psii has seen inside the machine, been the machine, for longer than Sollux has existed. With one small zap, Sollux is on his knees, keening, part of his suit burnt off with light lightning-like gold marks rising up in his skin. 

“Enough. You can’t be my kismesis, you’re not nearly strong enough. I do respect your efforts, however, so I’ll give you one last chance to beg, and if you can’t manage that, I guess I’ll just wrap myself up in my wires here, fly myself to a good destination and then leave you with your ship,” Psii’s voice is cold and dark, almost robotic. Threatening, and completely confident. 

“fiine,” Sollux grunts through gritted teeth, he’s very clearly outmatched in every possible way, and only in his wildest dreams would someone this awesome ever touch him, still it hurts the small remainder of pride Sollux still has to beg. His eyes and his whole right side sting from the zap, the acrid smell of burnt spacesuit rising to his nose. “plea2e fuck me,”Sollux hears himself say, and the tone is far more mocking than he initially intends. That’s probably the tone that his lightly roasted flesh is pushing out of him, more than anything else. 

“That’s not what I wanted you to beg for, it’s obvious I’m going to fuck you, I wanted you to beg for the wires. To be hooked up to the ship. I rewrote the ship’s OS just for you. Isn’t that what you wanted, to know what it’s like?” 

Sollux looks up at the Psiioniic’s dark, imposing form, wires writhing around his legs. “that’2 ju2t a fanta2y! that’2 not 2omethiing anyone actually doe2 anymore! the 2hiip’2 wiire2 aren’t even 2hiielded, they’re not biiowiire2!” 

“Excuses,” The Psiioniic says, sending one of the wires to caress Sollux’s face, “Fine, we’ll pretend, just like before.” With that Psii sends the wires around Sollux’s body again, this time underneath his spacesuit, shredding it off with deft movements. Sollux’s golden bifurcated bulge instinctually coils around one of the wires and he visibly shivers. Psii takes his time, letting the wires explore Sollux’s exposed body, the light hum of psionics audible in the air. It’s been a long time since he’s seen a naked troll. The Psiioniic slowly slips out of his suit, revealing his tall toned gray skin, spiracles dark and shiny on his sides. The biowires kept him in peak condition, which is part of their job other than hooking him to the ship. 

Sollux can’t help but stare at The Psiioniic - so different from him despite the similar symbol and blood color. He’s definitely easy on the eyes, looking a lot more like a troll underwear model than Sollux, who grew up not eating well and hunched over to work on computers and servers a lot. Psii’s face is intense, lightly lined around his eyes just from keeping a concentration stare for so long. Sollux is looking into his red and blue eyes when wires clamp around his mouth. He rolls his eyes but he doesn't think Psii cares to acknowledge the gesture at all. Instead the older man reaches down between his legs and rubs until his golden bulge slides out between his fingers. It's also bifurcated, but much bigger and thicker than Sollux’s by comparison. Sollux would gasp but the wires around his head prevent him from doing so. 

Psii walks forward until his body is nearly flush with Sollux's, watching the smaller man strain against the psionically controlled wires. The combination of silver and gray flesh somehow fits so much better than that awful fuchsia. He drags a long fingered hand down Sollux's bound torso and gazes lovingly as he shivers. Interacting with real living trolls is so much different than the virtual troll companions he had programmed into the ship's computer. He can see the aroused defiance in Sollux's eyes as he touches lower and lower, stroking the twin tips of Sollux's dripping bulge before pulling his hand away and taking a step back. Without hesitation, the Psiioniic forces his energy into the wires and zaps Sollux. It's a quick flash of light and then everything is still. Psii can tell Sollux is breathing heavily underneath the wires, and his bulge is leaking material onto the solid gray floor. Psii wills some extraneous cords around Sollux's bulge, wrapping it in concentric circles up the shaft and then zaps him again. This time he hears the cry of pained pleasure from behind the wire gag as Sollux's bulge spurts gold out far enough for some of it to land on the Psiioniic’s thighs in a wet schlap. Sollux is whining and keening, his chest rising and falling, resounding with deep pitch black rumbles that Psii can hear audibly. The Psiioniic sighs, again with the spades-feelings from this one huh? He supposes he can’t blame the little bastard. With that thought, and a flick of his finger, he sends a few more short rapid shocks through Sollux’s body. 

Sollux is shaking and shivering after this last of shocks, unable to think straight. He just eyes Psii’s bulge with extreme lust, his slender nose flared and his eyes wild. He can only breathe through his nose with all this metal around his mouth and he whines, only for Psii’s mouth to quirk up in a smile. This son of a bitch is getting off on his helplessness that’s for sure. It makes Sollux so frustrated but so turned on at the same time. His stomach twists with heat and that sensation goes right to his overstimulated bulge, sending another drip of material onto the ground from one of his bulge tips. Sollux gnashes his teeth against his lips behind the makeshift gag. He desperately wants to cum, but he’s not sure another few jolts will give him release, only more and more rising tension. When the next series of shocks hits him and his world becomes white static, as he comes down from it, he can hear himself making baying wails behind the gag. His cheeks are hot with his pale yellow tears. It leaves his body trembling under the restrictive force of all of his metal bindings. It’s forcing his material out of him in the worst way, the way that doesn’t feel like release at all. He wants to beg to cum, his eyebrows knitted upwards into a mask of anguished desire. Too bad he can’t. He makes mewling noises behind the metal. 

Psii takes note of Sollux’s noises but ignores them, instead stroking himself while watching Sollux’s predicament with amusement and arousal. It’s definitely sexy to see him suffering a bit, but he doesn’t plan on making him totally despair. He watches Sollux’s eyes bob up and down with the motions of hand against his slick bulge for a few minutes before stopping and sliding the metal wires off Sollux’s bulge with a light psionic push. He slides his bulge into Sollux’s dripping nook with one solid motion, hearing the smaller troll’s gasp even behind the metal wires. With every small push and twisting motion, his twin bulge heads rub against Sollux’s internal globes, making his nook clench and then gush yellow down both of their legs. “That was quick,” Psii notes, pulling out, “You must really like being lit up,” He chuckles and sends another shock through the metal right into Sollux’s body. This time it’s enough for the lightning to roll and arc out onto Psii’s skin too. 

He walks around Sollux as he shakes and his chest heaves from the electric shock. The wires bend and warp, forcing Sollux to bend forward as the Psiioniic wills it. There’s a crackle in the air of stray electricity that sends a shiver up Psii’s legs as he steps forward and runs his hands down Sollux’s back, feeling him breathe. He steadies Sollux as his bulge explores Sollux’s nook and chute from behind. Everything’s coated in a thick pelt of thin yellow slime from Sollux’s orgasm and the long twin tips of Psii’s bulge easily slips into both holes simultaneously. He lets several pulses of shocks go against Sollux’s back where wires wrap around him, feeling Sollux tense as the hot white electric shock reverberates back into Psii’s body too.

Sollux’s eyes are wide, staring at the gold mess on the floor, breathing heavy behind the gag. Psii is working in and out of both of his holes at once and just when he thinks he can get into the rhythm, there’s a shock that sends his consciousness away with blooming light behind his eyes. He’s completely overstimulated and spurting with each electric pulse. The spot where Psii is touching his back is the only thing he can concentrate on with any clarity, a single point where he can focus until he’s shocked again. Tears of pleasure drip out of his eyes onto the floor and mix with the yellow slurry. He can feel the pressure mounting again in his genebladder as it grows more and more full, pressing uncomfortably into the base of his bulge but finding no release. He tries to arch back as best as he can, using his spine, but it’s of no use. Another series of shocks shortcircuit him for a moment and as he slips back into reality, he feels the hot spurts of Psii’s material over-filling his nook and ass until he's tight and almost bursting. The intensity of the feeling of being completely filled sends him over the edge into another orgasm and he watches wide-eyed as his material spills out onto the floor again in quick heavy spurts. He almost feels disconnected from it but the waves of pleasure still hit, bringing him a pleasant dreamy feeling riding on jitters. He’s surprised when the biting weightlessness of the wires is replaced by the more familiar weightlessness of psionics. Just like his, but more powerful, far more steady. That feeling is replaced by a warm embrace that feels like it goes on for several minutes as Sollux is rendered wordless in Psii's arms. He just decides to enjoy it. 

Several hours later the two of them are sitting in the cockpit, playing a game together that’s projected onto the viewing glass seamlessly with Sollux’s modern technology. It’s like nothing between them was ever different or unbalanced at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this was terrifyingly hard for me to write (I honestly do not know why) so thank you so much if you stuck with it! 
> 
> "Chrysophilia" means gold lover.


End file.
